yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pistachio's Restaurant and Bakery
Welcome to Pistachio's Restaurant and Bakery, a delightful place that will give you a one in a life time experience with extravagant food and drinks. Open 24/7 and is always willing to serve you. We don't want you to get bored and have all kinds of interesting entertainment! Please be our guest! (the only reason i wanted to make this was because i wanted to add be our guest somewhere ACK) '' ''Food All Day Foods Rice Krispy Sweets - A chewy rice krispy treat covered with rainbow fruity pebbles and drizzled with a light layer of buttercream icing. Chocolate Pop - A chocolate brownie dipped in your choice of either vanilla, chocolate or strawberry frosting and sprinkles on a pop-sickle stick. '' ''Cinnamon Buns - A round bun in a swirling formation covered in cinnamon sugar and glaze. Raspberry Cross Rolls - A hot cross bun like thing filled with steamy raspberry filling. Cake Pops - Cake pops are one of the most popular types of food in the cafe and come in many different flavors; birthday cake pop, chocolate cake pop, vanilla pop, strawberry pop, fudge pop etc. Pops usually include some kind of batter that is unlisted in the names above and that covered in a round ball shape covering of ones choice. Chocolate Covered Strawberries - Exactly as the name says. Simply a ripe and juicy strawberry dipped in the cafes chocolate fountain. The customer can choose from strawberry chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate or dark chocolate. Morning Foods Pancakes Buttermilk Pancakes- Simply a regular type of pancake. It is lathered in butter and can have your choice of syrup or any other type of topping for no extra charge. Lemon Blueberry Pie Pancake - Lemon Meringue Pie filling layered between real blueberry pancakes, topped with powdered sugar and whipped topping. Cinnamon Banana Pancakes - A buttermilk and cinnamon pancake with an assortment of banana slices on top, usually drizzled with caramel and chocolate syrup. wip Drinks French Vanilla - A coffee like mixture that includes no caffeine and has a hint of vanilla and whipped cream inside. '' ''Coffee - A black and hot drink that is like the eqivilant to half a can of that American Red Bull stuff. Hot CoCo - Something similar to the French vanilla but it has no vanilla but instead small little marshmallows. Red Bull - What do you think, it's just Red Bull cause that's what probably fuels your math teacher. Vanilla Milk - A simple type of drink that simply includes having a cup or glass of milk and adding vanilla into it, though simple it is very widely liked. History Has Its Eyes On You- Coffee served cold with cream in the shape of a guy poining up, served with a song (Credit to BlueSoul) WIP Job Positions We are always open to hire members to become one of out delightful and entertaining staff members. Members can have up to 3 job positions at the cafe. Jobs include: Baristas - Those who work behind the counter. Baristas prepare the ingredients to make coffee and other beverages for customers. Then, baristas make each beverage according to customer preferences. Customization and variety make up a large portion of the job. Cashiers - The primary responsibilities of a cashier consist of greeting customers, ringing up purchases, and answering questions about products and merchandise. Coffee shop cashiers frequently work with espresso machines, percolators, cash registers, computers, hot plates, and many other kitchen-related appliances Waiters and Waitresses - The ones that work around the shop. They preparing the table seating area, including utensil hardware and ensuring cleanliness at all times. Welcoming of customers, taking orders, delivering of food and beverages and completing billing and payment processing. They usually have another job because they work every two days and would work the other job during the day they don't have it. '' ''Managers CLOSED - General manager takes charge of other employees and the overall operation of the business. A cafe manager supervises the hiring, scheduling, training, and disciplining of all employees. Additionally, many coffee shop managers oversee financial aspects, such as budgeting, inventory, and payroll. In some coffee shops associated with a large chain, a manager must implement certain company procedures and deal primarily in predetermined, branded merchandise. '' ''Pastry Chef - A pastry chef is someone who cooks the pastry's as stated before. They are the ones who are usually in the kitchen most of the time and only specialize in making pastries due to how difficult and how long it takes to make them in general. They usually only come out when giving the order to the waitress/waiter. '' ''Singers/Choir - The singers are one of the vast majority of entertainers at Pistachio's Cafe. They usually come on and do requests on what to sing during the morning times to after noon. They enjoy welcoming people onto the stage if they want to sing and most of them are required to have a kind and open personality. Entertainer - These people due tricks and many other cool knickknacks and things during most hours of the day. They are usually fun loving and energetic people who are very good at doing things that are out of the ordinary and know how to entertain a crowd. They are usually hired and can be seen at parties. Chefs - Chefs are simply the people who cook during the lunch and dinner hours. They must be fast and very talented at cooking high quality food in a low amount of time. They have a maximum of a 7 hour shift and should be people who are good at creating details and very warm and welcoming people. Food Decorators - Food decorators are people who decorate foods. It's as simple as that. Although the name almost gives itself away, being a food decorator takes alot of work and time. A food decorator must be very skilled at decorating foods like frosting cakes or adding a touch of design onto a strawberry crepe. They have many jobs that they can do and are very busy. Comedian - Comedians are very similar to the entertainers but only specialize in saying jokes and doing funny things that can make a crowd laugh. They usually bring many knickknacks to the stage and are good at telling entertaining and funny stories. '' ''Pianist - The pianist comes out usually during Sundays and usually plays soft and melodic tunes that are very mesmerizing. They have good experience with the piano and know how to play it. Although they don't come out often, they usually stay during the entire week and it is likely that they also have another position at the cafe. Band - At the cafe, band's are also accepted. They should have at least a minimum of 3 people in a group and the maximum is about 8. They can be either a regular marching band kind of band or a rock and roll band. Most bands are usually accepted but to be allowed to preform at the cafe, you usually must do and audition type of thing because only a few bands are allowed. Bakers - Coffee shop bakers, also sometimes called cooks, work primarily in kitchens. Basic job duties consist of measuring, mixing, molding, and baking food items. Bakers prepare a wide range of food products, including donuts, breads, bagels, muffins, and other pastry items. Other baker job duties may include quality assurance checks and implementation of health and safety standards and guidelines. Most working conditions involve small quarters and large machinery. Bakers typically use ovens and large refrigeration units. Most baker jobs involve on-the-job training, including visual demonstration and hands-on instruction. Bartender - There's also a bar for some reason. For adults. A bartender is usually the one who stays near the bar area or in the bar itself monitoring the surrounding area making sure no one underage comes into the bar area. They will in fact have the guts to kick you out of the entire cafe if you do so since the bar is a separate area. People who want to be a bartender must be 18 years and older. Pantry Cook - Responsible for cold food items prepared in the kitchen of a foodservice establishment. Portions and prepares cold food items such as salads, cold appetizers, desserts, sandwiches, salad dressings and cold banquet platters. Responsible for maintaining a sanitary kitchen work station. Expediter - Functions as the communications link between and among the various food production areas in the kitchen, coordinates production and assembly so servers can deliver meal orders to dining room patrons in a timely manner. Banquet Manager - The cafe also enjoys being the location of parties. To have a party you must contact the banquet manager. Plans and oversees parties, banquets, conventions and other special events hosted or catered by the restaurant. Responsible for soliciting banquet business and ensuring customer satisfaction with all booked events. Coordinates and supervises the execution of all banquet functions to ensure the restaurant adheres to client specifications and that the function runs smoothly and efficiently. Possesses knowledge of food production and service and is able to perform all positions in banquet operations to supervise, direct and train banquet personnel. Banquet managers are rarely needed though so their are only a limited number of them. '' ''wip Staff [[Rouia Kohler |''Rouia Kohler]]' - Works as a barista, a waitress and a pantry cook. Age 17. ''' [[Roy Kisaragi|''Roy Kisaragi]]' - Works as an entertainer along side Ren and a waiter. Age 17.' [[Kyouko Miyako|Kyouko Miyako]]' - Works as a singer. Age 17. ''' [[Ene Sachi|''Ene Sachi]]' - Works as a cashier. Age 17.' [[Tadashi Ayoko |Tadashi Ayoko '']]''- Works as a pianist and a baker. Age 17.'' [[Aisu Suketo|''Aisu Suketo]]' - Works as expediter and pastry chef. Age 18.' [[Ren Yuto |Ren Yuto '']]''- Works as an entertainer and is partners with Roy and is a cashier. Age 17. '' [[Katsu Ryuu|''Katsu Ryuu]]' - Works as a baker. Age 16.' [[Sakura Abe|Sakura Abe]]' - Age 16.Works as a waitress.' [[Iwa Tojo|Iwa Tojo]]' - Age 17. Works as comedian.' 'Shuziko Maka - Works as a waitress. Age 17. ''' Ajinko Nonueli - Works as a cashier. Age 17. [[Yuki Saruto|''Yuki Saruto]]' - Works as a barista. Age 17.' [[Sakura Maisen|Sakura Maisen]]' - Works as a waitress. Age ????.' [[Kazuko Umehara|Kazuko Umehara]]' - Works as a pastry chef. Age 16.' [[Koneko Hayamizu|Koneko Hayamizu]]' - Age 16. Works as a Singer.' 'WIP' 'Staff Form' 'If you want your oc to be apart of the staff please fill out this form and send a link to the ocs page and I will review it before adding it. ''' Name and link to page: '' ''Age: Job Position(s): '' ''Uniforms Category:Cafes Category:Pistachio's Cafe Staff Category:Fanon Locations